Control
by Thatcrazyaoifan
Summary: Will the story control you, or will you control it? What's real and what's fake in this world. Are you ready to dive in? Please drop a review I would love to know your thoughts on the fic
1. Chapter 1

Ever think that you have done something before when you try something for the first time? No, well welcome to my life. Every day a new set of things happens and I swear I've seen it all before.

im not crazy I swear, what if we really have done all of this before?

what if it's something like instant replay, or rewind. Think about it, you are meeting someone for the first time ever and you feel you have met them already. You might remember little bits and blow it off as a dream, but what if it wasn't.

You have already lived this day, and that gut wrenching feeling in your stomach is telling you that. You feel so stressed and you want to scream and cry and break away from the feeling. Its inescapable, lurking around every corner, everyday the same feeling.

the day Mable and I came to gravity falls was the first time I got this feeling. I had been here for so long, yet I only just got here. I knew things about our grunkle Stan as if I had been around him for weeks.

All the strange things going on in town happen twice yet nobody believes me. So I've decided that from now on I'm truly on my own.

Who am I you may question. Well I'm dipper and if you are reading this, i wish you could understand it too.

Last week I heard a voice and it's that time of the day when things go down. I heard the same voice again today. It's over my right shoulder I can feel someone breathing on my neck as the words flow.

"Becoming self aware, looks like you need to be taught not to meddle in things such as this." The voice teases and as I turn nothing is there.

It feels like there are cold hollow fingers wrapping around my neck. My feet are lifted off the ground and I'm being held by the hollow fingers.

"Self aware little brats can just disappear and be replaced. They won't even know you are gone." It says and I am let go I fall a good 4 feet and when I connect with the ground everything goes black.

* * *

Sooo this is a trial fic.

I love conspiracy theories and this one realy gets to me. I also get deja vu, so I thought I would combine them and throw in a character that fits the theme and here you go.

please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

LAST TIME:

"Self aware little brats can just disappear and be replaced. They won't even know you are gone." It says and I am let go I fall a good 4 feet and when I connect with the ground everything goes black.

* * *

AND NOW well enjoy I liked typing this and sooo it's obviously going to continue a bit more.

 **WHO IS IN CONTROL YOU OR ANOTHER BEING?**

Ugh my head is throbbing and the ground of the forest is unforgiving.

i pick myself up and stumble back to the mystery shack. Was that a dream did I pass out for no reason, or did something make me pass out?

i ponder this as I walk through the door and go upstairs to the room. Maybe Mabel can help me sort this out.

as I push open the door I am met with something that is most definitely not my twin sister. Yes she may look the same but the way she holds herself it's like she demands everything from everyone. This suffocating aura softens when she glances over and sees me.

"oh good I thought I would have to away with that yellow freak myself. You look like a dork though dipper, change out of that and get some sleep. For a moment I thought you were on the freaks side, ha! But that would never happen." She says and stands up from her bed, her pig gets up as well and follows her out of the room quietly.

i look down and I don't see anything wrong with how I look. I'm wearing my usual shorts and shirt with my blue vest. I lay down in bed and close my eyes.

As im drifting off to sleep something hovers above my face. "I was about to be done for and he collapsed, no warning no nothing. He's perfectly healthy." A voice says and my eyes snap open.

A black haired boy with blonde ends is hovering in the air directly over me. I know his voice, I'm sure of it. His face is so close to mine, he must have thought I was asleep.

"What did you do to me? What's wrong with my sister? Why!?" I whisper loudly as Mabel may be just outside the door.

the boy floats up higher and shakes his head. "I've done nothing, it's you that's done things. I tried to be nice but you tried to have me done for." He says and I close my eyes a minute.

I think back to a page in the journal and I know what and who this is. I've memorized the book front to back. Though I just love having it in my hands and for fact checking incase I mix them up.

* * *

and that's the chapter, I hope to have more typed sooner than later


End file.
